


Looks Can Be Deceiving

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: The couple at the back table are the perfect customers if only everyone else knew exactly what they were up to.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2021





	Looks Can Be Deceiving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harmony & Co's Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2021, I used both a square from my Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021 card (B5: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism) and my rolls from Hermione's Haven September 21, 2019 Roll-a-Drabble (Harry Potter and Coffee Shop AU) to figure out what direction I was going.
> 
> I want to give a huge shout out to thescarletphoenixx for reading this over for me. If there are any errors, they are my own.
> 
> I also want to thank the admin team of Harmony & Co for putting this event on again this year. I hope everyone enjoys my story. Thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world. The HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic, and anyone else that may own any part of it. I am not making any money off of this.

To other customers, the couple sitting at the back of the shop quietly sipping their drinks and working on their laptops look like the perfect, quiet customers who would occasionally take a break and talk with each other. To the staff, they were regulars, sitting at the same table with the same drinks and they never caused a problem.

They were next to each other against the back wall and their laptop bags along with her purse sitting on the table’s side booth seats. No one ever bothered them, and their drinks automatically refilled when they finished what was inside. The shop just debited their Gringotts account accordingly once they left for the day.

But as the saying goes, looks can be deceiving.

* * *

Hermione took a sip from her large mug and savoured the sweet, vanilla flavour of her favourite latte. The ceramic thunked against the wooden table as she set the cup down and returned her attention to the laptop in front of her. Shifting, Hermione moved her foot to rest on the bench with her knee bent above the table. She rested her arm on her knee as she continued to read through a manuscript that had just been sent to her for editing.

The man sitting against the back of the table next to her was working on finalising the notes for his most recent case. To everyone around him, he was the picture-perfect example of someone that was calm and collected, but Hermione knew better.

She knew because she was the reason he would occasionally stop typing to clench his hands into fists to not reveal himself through his facial features. Hermione could also see his nostrils flare as he breathed heavily through his nose. A low groan rumbled in his chest as she gave a particularly hard tug on his engorged cock.

Forgetting her work, Hermione bowed her head. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

“Hermione,” he whispered, “please.”

Looking at him, she raised an eyebrow. “Please what, Harry?”

“I can’t… I can’t take any more,” he replied.

Hermione could see the muscles in his neck straining as he continued to struggle. She allowed the hidden corner of her lips to tug upward in a smirk. “Would you like me to go faster?”

“Yes,” Harry hissed.

Her hand moved faster as she continued to pump his cock underneath the table. “Do you want me to flex my hand more?”

A minute nod of his head. “Please.”

Hermione’s grip tightened as she slid her hand towards the head of his cock and relaxed as her hand moved to the base of his erection. She continued the faster pace while alternating the squeezing and relaxing of her hand for a few moments before she asked one last question. “Are you ready for me to swipe my thumb over the tip of your cock?”

Harry hesitated, prolonging the pleasure coursing through his veins as they both knew what would happen as soon as her thumb touched the head.

“Harry,” she whispered. Her own voice was just as strained as Harry’s.

“Now. Please.”

On her next upward tug, Hermione’s thumb brushed over the head of Harry’s cock. “Let go, love.”

His breath hissed through his teeth as Harry’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head.

Hermione could feel his cock pulsing in her hand as jets of cum shot from the tip to paint the underside of the table. When his cock stopped twitching, Hermione released his cock and waved her hand as she whispered a cleaning charm. She tucked his cock back into his trousers as Harry collected himself. Hermione muttered another wandless cleaning charm on the underside of the table, just as she had done every other time.

Harry leaned his head against the back wall and sighed. Reaching down, he grasped her hand in his and pulled it up to his lips. He pressed a kiss against the back of her hand. “Thank you, love. That was amazing as always.”

She quietly reached for her latte and took another drink. Setting the mug back down, she looked at Harry and winked. “I’m glad to know I’ve not lost my touch.”

“No, you’ve definitely not lost your touch,” Harry told her as he released her hand. He picked up his own drink and took a sip of the dark coffee that had cooled considerably while he had been otherwise occupied. Harry whispered a warming charm over the dark liquid before taking another sip. “Ahh. So good.”

A soft squelching noise drew Harry’s attention from his coffee to Hermione. She had the zip and button of her cotton khakis undone and her right hand buried between her legs. Her fingers were thrusting into her pussy as her thumb lazily brushed against her clit.

He chuckled. “Couldn’t wait for me, could you?”

“Nope,” Hermione replied. “You know how horny I get.”

Harry hummed, “Hmmm. I do. You get off on this more than I do.”

“I… do,” she replied breathlessly as her thrusting fingers began to falter.

“Let me,” Harry whispered as he moved closer and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder. “Put your fingers on your clit and play with it.”

Hermione pulled her hand from between her legs and did as Harry told her to do. “Please.”

Harry’s right hand quickly replaced hers as he thrust two fingers into her slick pussy. He leaned forward to whisper against the shell of her ear, “Gods, Hermione. You’re so wet already. I bet that if I had a mind to, I could easily put you on my lap and thrust my cock into your cunt with ease.”

She whimpered.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? For me to fuck you in front of all of these people. To have them watch you fall apart on my cock in front of them. For me to fill your cunt with my cock and cum.” He knew everyone else in the shop couldn’t see what they were doing, but even he knew that neither his nor Hermione’s wandwork was strong enough to hide all of what he had just whispered in her ear.

“Harry,” she whined. “Please.”

He curled his fingers inside her, allowing the tips to rub against the front of her pussy. “Come for me, Hermione.”

Her walls squeezed tightly around Harry’s fingers as her orgasm washed over her.

Harry continued to rub against that same spot, drawing out her orgasm.

Hermione tugged on Harry’s wrist, and he slowly pulled his fingers from inside her. Another whispered cleaning charm later, and she returned her khakis to rights. She turned and kissed Harry on the lips, whispering, “I love you,” before she turned her attention back to the laptop in front of her.

He chuckled, “I love you too.” He squeezed her shoulder before releasing it and turning his attention back to his own laptop.

“ _Finite_ ,” Harry whispered, allowing his ward to fall.

Picking up his mug, Harry took a sip, not once giving away what had just transpired at the table only seconds before. Feeling Hermione’s knee touch his, Harry grinned into his mug, knowing that they would be here just like clockwork next Saturday.


End file.
